


Chalex Fan Edits!

by lovetylerchalex



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fanart, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: Alex x Charlie fan edits created by ME!Some are inspired by my fanfics, others are simply just for fun.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Kudos: 12





	1. Super Bowl AU Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Charlie St. George followed in Eli Manning's footsteps and became the most spectacular quarterback of the New York Giants? Little did he know that on his very first Super Bowl game, he would end up falling in love with this year's halftime show performer, Alex Standall, who happens to be one of the biggest superstars the world has ever known.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
